how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to unix commands
=Standard Commands= *arch command **Howto use the arch command *awk command **Howto use the awk command *basename command **Howto use the basename command *bash **bash shell **Howto use the bash command *bb command **Howto use the bb command *bunzip2 command **Howto use the bunzip2 command *busybox command **Howto use the busybox command *bzcat command **Howto use the bzcat command *bzcmp command **Howto use the bzcmp command *bzdiff command **Howto use the bzdiff command *bzegrep command **Howto use the bzegrep command *bzfgrep command **Howto use the bzfgrep command *bzgrep command **Howto use the bzgrep command *bzip2 command **compress/decompress files using bzip2 format **Howto use the bzip2 command *bzip2recover command **Howto use the bzip2recover command *bzless command **Howto use the bzless command *bzmore command **Howto use the bzmore command *cat command **command prints out files content **Howto use the cat command *chattr command **Howto use the chattr command *chgrp command **Howto use the chgrp command *chmod command **change the permissions of file or directory **Howto use the chmod command *chown command **change user and group ownership of a file **Howto use the chown command *chroot command **change the root directory to an other folder making that the root directory **Howto use the chroot command *cksum command **Howto use the cksum command *comm command **Howto use the comm command *cp command **copy file or folder **Howto use the cp command *cpio command **Howto use the cpio command *cut command **Howto use the cut command *date command **display or set date **Howto use the date command *dd command **Howto use the dd command *df command **displays the free space on mounted hard drives and devices, as well as any other info **Howto use the df command *dir command **Howto use the dir command *dircolors command **Howto use the dircolors command *dirname command **Howto use the dirname command *dmesg command **displays errors on OS **Howto use the dmesg command *dnsdomainname command **Howto use the dnsdomainname command *domainname command **Howto use the domainname command *du command **display a directories size **Howto use the du command *echo command **prints the text after the echo command **Howto use the echo command *ed command **Howto use the ed command *egrep command **Howto use the egrep command *env command **Howto use the env command *expr command **calculates a small number of integer and boolean computations **Howto use the expr command *false command **Howto use the false command *fgrep command **Howto use the fgrep command *fuser command **Howto use the fuser command *gawk command **Howto use the gawk command *gawk-3.1.5 command **Howto use the gawk-3.1.5 command *grep command **displays all lines that match a pattern **Howto use the grep command **How to use find with grep to search into files in unix-like operating systems *groups command **displays groups the user is in **Howto use the groups command *gunzip command **Howto use the gunzip command *gzcat command **Howto use the gzcat command *gzexe command **Howto use the gzexe command *gzip command **compress/decompress files using the gzip format **Howto use the gzip command *head command **displays the first N lines in a file **Howto use the head command *hostid command **Howto use the hostid command *hostname command **displays/set hostname **Howto use the hostname command *id command **Howto use the id command *igawk command **Howto use the igawk command *install command **Howto use the install command *kill command **kills/closes programs **Howto use the kill command *killall command **kills/closes all commands that have the name enters **Howto use the killall command *link command **Howto use the link command *ln command **links files and folders **Howto use the ln command *loadkeys command **Howto use the loadkeys command *login command **Howto use the login command *logname command **Howto use the logname command *ls command **(list segment) displays files and folders **Howto use the ls command *lsattr command **Howto use the lsattr command *lsmod command **Howto use the lsmod command *mbchk command **Howto use the mbchk command *mkdir command **makes a directory **Howto use the mkdir command *mkfifo command **Howto use the mkfifo command *mknod command **Howto use the mknod command *mktemp command **Howto use the mktemp command *more command **parses files/inputs contents allowing user to scroll text **Howto use the more command *mount command **mount a hard drive partition or other device **Howto use the mount command *mv command **move a file or directory **Howto use the mv command *nano editor **a small texted editor, clone of pico **Howto use the nano editor *netstat command **Howto use the netstat command *nice command **Howto use the nice command *nisdomainname command **Howto use the nisdomainname command *nohup command **Howto use the nohup command *oldfuser command **Howto use the oldfuser command *passwd command **Sets a users password **Howto use the passwd command *pgawk command **Howto use the pgawk command *pidof command **show the pid of a command **Howto use the pidof command *ping command **pings a server **Howto use the ping command *ping6 command **Howto use the ping6 command *printenv command **displays all environment variables **Howto use the printenv command *ps command **shows all processes **Howto use the ps command *pstree command **shows all processes in a tree form **Howto use the pstree command *pstree.x11 command **Howto use the pstree.x11 command *ptx command **Howto use the ptx command *pwd command **print working directory **Howto use the pwd command *rbash command **Howto use the rbash command *rc-status command **shows programs started my rc scripts and their status **Howto use the rc-status command *readlink command **Howto use the readlink command *red command **Howto use the red command *rm command **remove file or directory **Howto use the rm command *rmdir command **remove directory **Howto use the rmdir command *rnano command **Howto use the rnano command *run-parts command **Howto use the run-parts command *sed command **Howto use the sed command *seq command **Howto use the seq command *setfont command **Howto use the setfont command *sh shell **bourn shell **Howto use the sh command *sleep command **pauses for N seconds **Howto use the sleep command *sort command **sorts lines in a file **Howto use the sort command *split command **Howto use the split command *stat command **Howto use the stat command *stty command **Howto use the stty command *su command **switch user **Howto use the su command *sync command **Howto use the sync command *tar command **creates or extracts a tar archive **Howto use the tar command **Howto untar a tar file or gzip-bz2 tar file *tee command **Howto use the tee command *tempfile command **Howto use the tempfile command *touch command **creates an empty file **Howto use the touch command *tr command **Howto use the tr command *true command **Howto use the true command *tty command **Howto use the tty command *umount command **unmounts a mounted device **Howto use the umount command *uname command **Howto use the uname command *uniq command **Howto use the uniq command *unlink command **Howto use the unlink command *uuidgen command **Howto use the uuidgen command *vdir command **Howto use the vdir command *wc command **Howto use the wc command *who command **Howto use the who command *whoami command **shows the user name **Howto use the whoami command *yes command **Howto use the yes command *ypdomainname command **Howto use the ypdomainname command *zcat command **Howto use the zcat command *zcmp command **Howto use the zcmp command *zdiff command **Howto use the zdiff command *zegrep command **Howto use the zegrep command *zfgrep command **Howto use the zfgrep command *zforce command **Howto use the zforce command *zgrep command **Howto use the zgrep command *zip command **compress/decompress files **How to create a zip archive in a GNU/Linux or Unix environement *zless command **Howto use the zless command *zmore command **Howto use the zmore command *znew command **Howto use the znew command =Secure Commands= *MAKEDEV command **Howto use the MAKEDEV command *NVmakedevices.sh command **Howto use the NVmakedevices.sh command *agetty command **Howto use the agetty command *arp command **Howto use the arp command *arping command **Howto use the arping command *ata_id command **Howto use the ata_id command *badblocks command **Howto use the badblocks command *blkid command **Howto use the blkid command *blockdev command **Howto use the blockdev command *bootlogd command **Howto use the bootlogd command *cdrom_id command **Howto use the cdrom_id command *cfdisk command **Howto use the cfdisk command *consoletype command **Howto use the consoletype command *create_floppy_devices command **Howto use the create_floppy_devices command *ctrlaltdel command **Howto use the ctrlaltdel command *debugfs command **Howto use the debugfs command *debugreiserfs command **Howto use the debugreiserfs command *depmod command **Howto use the depmod command *depmod.old command **Howto use the depmod.old command *depscan.sh command **Howto use the depscan.sh command *dhcpcd command **Howto use the dhcpcd command *dumpe2fs command **Howto use the dumpe2fs command *e2fsck command **scans ext2 file systems for errors **Howto use the e2fsck command *e2image command **Howto use the e2image command *e2label command **Howto use the e2label command *elvtune command **Howto use the elvtune command *env-update.sh command **updates environment like libs **Howto use the env-update.sh command *execcap command **Howto use the execcap command *fdisk command **display/modify drives partitions **Howto use the fdisk command *filefrag command **Howto use the filefrag command *findfs command **Howto use the findfs command *firmware_helper command **Howto use the firmware_helper command *fix_libtool_files.sh command **Howto use the fix_libtool_files.sh command *fsck command **scans file systems for errors **Howto use the fsck command *fsck.cramfs command **scans cramfs file systems for errors **Howto use the fsck.cramfs command *fsck.ext2 command **scans ext2 file systems for errors **Howto use the fsck.ext2 command *fsck.ext3 command **scans ext3 file systems for errors **Howto use the fsck.ext3 command *fsck.minix command **scans minix file systems for errors **Howto use the fsck.minix command *fsck.reiserfs command **scans reiserfs file systems for errors **Howto use the fsck.reiserfs command *functions.sh command **Howto use the functions.sh command *generate-modprobe.conf command **Howto use the generate-modprobe.conf command *genksyms command **Howto use the genksyms command *getpcaps command **Howto use the getpcaps command *grub command **configure the grub boot manager **Howto use the grub command *grub-install command **installs grub boot manager **Howto use the grub-install command *grub-md5-crypt command **Howto use the grub-md5-crypt command *grub-set-default command **Howto use the grub-set-default command *grub-terminfo command **Howto use the grub-terminfo command *halt command **halts, shutdown, computer **Howto use the halt command *hdparm command **dispays/sets hard drives parameters **Howto use the hdparm command *hotplug command **Howto use the hotplug command *hwclock command **display/set hardware clock **Howto use the hwclock command *idectl command **Howto use the idectl command *ifconfig command **displays/sets networks connections **Howto use the ifconfig command *init command **Howto use the init command *insmod command **Howto use the insmod command *insmod.old command **Howto use the insmod.old command *insmod.static command **Howto use the insmod.static command *insmod.static.old command **Howto use the insmod.static.old command *insmod_ksymoops_clean command **Howto use the insmod_ksymoops_clean command *installkernel command **Howto use the installkernel command *ipmaddr command **Howto use the ipmaddr command *iptunnel command **Howto use the iptunnel command *kallsyms command **Howto use the kallsyms command *kallsyms.static command **Howto use the kallsyms.static command *kernelversion command **displays general kernel version (ex 2.6) **Howto use the kernelversion command *killall5 command **Howto use the killall5 command *ksyms command **Howto use the ksyms command *ksyms.static command **Howto use the ksyms.static command *ldconfig command **configures libraries **Howto use the ldconfig command *logsave command **Howto use the logsave command *losetup command **Howto use the losetup command *lsmod command **Howto use the lsmod command *lsmod.old command **Howto use the lsmod.old command *lsmod.static command **Howto use the lsmod.static command *mii-tool command **Howto use the mii-tool command *mke2fs command **creates ext2 file system **Howto use the mke2fs command *mkfs command **creates ext2 file system **Howto use the mkfs command *mkfs.bfs command **creates ext2 file system **Howto use the mkfs.bfs command *mkfs.cramfs command **creates file system **Howto use the mkfs.cramfs command *mkfs.ext2 command **creates ext2 file system **Howto use the mkfs.ext2 command *mkfs.ext3 command **creates ext3 file system **Howto use the mkfs.ext3 command *mkfs.minix command **creates minix file system **Howto use the mkfs.minix command *mkfs.reiserfs command **creates reiserfs file system **Howto use the mkfs.reiserfs command *mkreiserfs command **creates reiserfs file system **Howto use the mkreiserfs command *mkswap command **creates swap partition **Howto use the mkswap command *modinfo command **Howto use the modinfo command *modinfo.old command **Howto use the modinfo.old command *modprobe command **load kernel moduals **Howto use the modprobe command *modprobe.static command **Howto use the modprobe.static command *modules-update command **Howto use the modules-update command *nameif command **Howto use the nameif command *path_id command **Howto use the path_id command *pivot_root command **Howto use the pivot_root command *plipconfig command **Howto use the plipconfig command *poweroff command **Howto use the poweroff command *rarp command **Howto use the rarp command *rc command **Howto use the rc command *rc-update command **Howto use the rc-update command *reboot command **reboots computer **Howto use the reboot command *reiserfsck command **checks reiserfs file system for errors **Howto use the reiserfsck command *reiserfstune command **displays/sets reiserfs parrametes **Howto use the reiserfstune command *resize2fs command **Howto use the resize2fs command *resize_reiserfs command **Howto use the resize_reiserfs command *rmmod command **Howto use the rmmod command *rmmod.old command **Howto use the rmmod.old command *rmmod.static command **Howto use the rmmod.static command *route command **Howto use the route command *runlevel command **Howto use the runlevel command *runscript command **Howto use the runscript command *runscript.sh command **Howto use the runscript.sh command *scsi_id command **Howto use the scsi_id command *setpcaps command **Howto use the setpcaps command *sfdisk command **Howto use the sfdisk command *shutdown command **shuts down computer **Howto use the shutdown command **Howto allow nonsuper users to shutdown computer in unix *slattach command **Howto use the slattach command *sln command **Howto use the sln command *start-stop-daemon command **Howto use the start-stop-daemon command *sucap command **Howto use the sucap command *sulogin command **Howto use the sulogin command *swapoff command **disables sway **Howto use the swapoff command *swapon command **enables swap **Howto use the swapon command *sysctl command **Howto use the sysctl command *telinit command **Howto use the telinit command *tune2fs command **configures ext2 and ext3 parameters **Howto use the tune2fs command *udev command **Howto use the udev command *udev_run_devd command **Howto use the udev_run_devd command *udev_run_hotplugd command **Howto use the udev_run_hotplugd command *udevcontrol command **Howto use the udevcontrol command *udevd command **Howto use the udevd command *udevsend command **Howto use the udevsend command *udevstart command **Howto use the udevstart command *update-modules command **Howto use the update-modules command *usb_id command **Howto use the usb_id command *vol_id command **Howto use the vol_id command